For You
by Insanitys-wrath
Summary: Italy and Germany go ice skating-mega fluffs


**A/N: My friend Anna already put this up on DA for some odd reason so now I'm posting this silly thing I wrote for her here too. have fun with all this fluff I'm throwing at you. *toss***

* * *

"Italy, I'm telling you this is a bad idea."

"Oh don't be silly, it'll be so much fun!"

Germany sighed and covered his face with his hand, hunching over in his seat he glanced at the ice skates Italy had picked out for him only a couple minutes earlier. They were the same blue as the brunette's coat, and if someone were to take a second look, they would notice that the Italian's pair were a color eerily similar to the German's own green coat. Said German cursed to himself quietly.

"Damn it all, does he even realize what this looks like?"

"No, he doesn't" He grunted, watching Italy attempt to lace up his ice skates and failing miserably.

Germany stood up and got down on one knee in front of him, "Really Italy," he started, "how do you expect to tie your skates when you still need me to do the same for your shoes?"

The Italian grinned and threw his arms around Germany's neck.

"But you always come to rescue me, because Germany is big and strong and scares away the bad people. Germany protects me, because we are friends."

Italy planted a quick peck above Germany's eyebrow and placed his forehead against his own.

"Sure, that's us. Friends, allies, compatriots, whatever you wish to call it, but what does that have to do with tying your shoes?" The blonde stood and glared down at his own pair. "Italy, I haven't skated in years, your country has always been better at this sort of thing."

"But Germany, what about all those medals you won in the Winter Olympics?" Italy replied.

"My god. Don't bring that up Italy, and besides, that idiot America's been world Champion for several years."

"That doesn't mean you can't have fun!"

The brunette flashed a smile so radiant with innocence and so genuine is could melt ice. When Germany considered this he noticed a tugging at his feet, his friend was currently curled around one of this boots like a cat, attempting to take it off without unbuckling them first. With a defeated huff he began to unbuckle his boots and slipped on the blue skates, securing then snugly around his ankles.

The two walked into the rink, Italy doing his best not to fall flat on his face while attempting to move across the carpet.

When they reached the ice, it was a different matter entirely. The younger country took off, leaving Germany at the wall.

Germany couldn't help but deny that the other was beautiful when he skated, his movements were smooth and he glided across the rink floor as if it were polished marble instead of ice. The German watched as Italy slowly picked up speed, maneuvering through a crowd or people who long since stopped to watch him as well. He jumped and twirled in the air, arms out and landing backwards, continuing what seemed as elegant as a dance to him on the ice.

Catching Germany's eyes, Italy slowed down a bit until he came to a stop in front of him, and grabbed both of his wrists to pull him onto the ice.

"Italy, I can't skate."

The Italian looked at him with a smile far too sweet for his own good.

"You can't sing, you can't dance, you can't skate, Germany says he can not do a lot of things, but I know you can, you have before, for me, because Germany is such an amazing person!"

He couldn't exactly deny any of that. The almost silent music droned in the background, and he hadn't struggled when Italy pulled him into a dance on the ice. In fact, he had been skating along subconsciously the whole time.

"Also," Italy added almost silently, nuzzling into his chest. "Germany's really good at all those things, and it would be nice if he did them more. For me." Italy's grip drifted and he held Germany's hands in his own while humming a quiet melody against his chest.

It took one look from those gorgeous brown orbs to have Germany's full attention. He knew whatever the smaller country was going to ask, he would be unable to refuse.

"Could Germany do this more often? For me?"

Germany felt a small happiness tug at his lips and his face softened.

"Yes, of course, for you."


End file.
